Dark Mischief
by paradiseZero
Summary: what will happen if Gaara tries to escape his reponsibilities as Kazakage?


The sky was always bright in Suna. Everyone seems to be enjoying the weather except for the powerful kazekage who was always busy and had no time for the thing so called fun. Gaara stared at the papers that he was going to sign. He thought that when akatsuki's last demon Pain had fallen, he can finally obtain a less busy life. But he was wrong. Because of the defeat of the famous criminal organization, there was peace. And because of peace, business in the fire country got bigger. And because it got bigger, more money is needed to be budget. And more money to be budget means more work for the treasurers. And treasurers means, **tell the Kazekage that he need to read and sign this forms ASAP!** And the kazekage is he. And him means, *I'LL HAVE TO DO THE JOB! OK! *

Now, after some thoughts, he was back to where he is. In his office. Staring at Temari- TAMARI! What the! She never noticed he coming in!

"What are you doing?" He asked grumpily at the girl who was lying in her coach.

"Nothing! Just lying here and talking! ~ Talking to a guy who doesn't even given a shit about what I'm talking! " Temari said looking at his younger brother.

" You were saying?"

" I was saying that you are not listening to me! Don't play fuck with me Gaara! Why do you have to finish your work now if you always have, later, tomorrow, the other day, the other day after the day that follows tomorrow, and another and another and another!" she said in a go-around-the-bush manner.

He was always silent. He just stared at her and looked back to the papers. Then came that familiar aura. 'Kankuro' he thought. And Kankuro means additional nuisance! He just can't believe it! Even in his very own office, he cannot have privacy!

The very moment the puppet user entered the room, Temari was already up.

"Kankuro! What took you so long?" the girl said cheerfully.

Took you so long… this means that everything is planed…. Gaara thought. Now, what are they up to…?

" Yo! Gaara kun! Its nice to see you- but before the Kankuro can even finish his sentence, he fell silent as the pale emotionless, blue of eyes of the kazekage fell on him.

"I'm busy! Go direct to the point!", Garra said.

Kankuro was already used to the way Gaara acts. He was always like that but at least now he became less brutal and blood thirsty because shukako is gone.

" I was just wondering if who would like to send to go to konoha. You see, we really need to ssend an ambassador ASAP. The hokage needs to deal with someone very tricky. The body of the Sanin Jiraiya was stolen and the retrieval must be executed at the most possible time. She badly needed some help since almost all the best ninjas are out on mission including the sanin Naruto or Kakashi.

Gaara didn't really care about going to Knohagakure. But then he heard that it was the body of the great Sanin that was stolen. Now, that makes the sense! All his life, with the demon or without the demon, he always loves the scent of blood. Until now that he is the kazekage, he believes that is born for combat and not for signing stupid bunch of documents! So then, it was decide!

" I'll go!"

"WHAT!" The two ninjas got up. Their eyes round as ping-pong balls because of shock.

" But Gaara kun! If you go there, who will be left with all those papers! They need to be signed! Amagakure is waiting for the results-

" You said it Temari. There is always tomorrow and the day after tomorrow to finish the job. I'm going to Konoha and you are not to contradict the Kazekage."

With that, Gaara placed the papers inside his drawers and left.

" Gaara, I know we are not to question you but why are you so excited to go?"

" I thought the help is needed ASAP?"

With that, the door was leaving the other two staring at the shut door where Sabaku no Gaara passed.

"Wow! Tem chan! I never knew that Gaara was good in using the word that other people said against them!" Kankuro muttered in a shocked manner.

Sakura was standing near the Hokage with Shizune since both of them are the Hokage's most prized apprentices. Tsunade is on frown. Both of them wanted to speak but neither of them even dared. They know that the hokage is very ill tempered and that when taliking to her, you must always use the right words and be on the right timing.

" SHIT!" the old but young looking hokage bellowed as she slamed her fist on the desk. The other two jerked backwards.

" That fucking bastard is really going down once we cought him! Does he really think that he can get away from the anbus that easily?"

The problem started weeks ago when the found out that the body of the former most powerful Sanin of Konoha, Jiraiya, was stolen. The tomb raiders are very good. They managed to escape without being noticed. Tsunade knows this kind of play before! The bodies are stolen so that they could be resurrected by the use of the forbidden technique and once back into life, they will be used as weapons. There are two big reasons why the godaim hokage once Jiraiya's body back. First, Jiraiya is not good to be the enemies weapon since he was stronger than any of them. Second, he was her friend since childhood and when he died, she grieved a lot. She will never allow groups of raiders to dishonor the memory of her friend and the greatest Sanin.

She stared the desk. Cursing. Then, the beautiful pink haired girl opened her mouth.

"Shizou, if there is no one left to take care of the mission, maybe I can go." Sakura said in frustration.

Tsunade did not replay. Her though roamed her mind. Sakura is right!All the best ninjas are away. They are on a mission and even if they pulled back, the shortest time that the most possible person will consume if pulls back and go to Konoha is 1 week, 3 days. They cannot wait that long. If they are not to make a move immediately, the raiders will have the time to move on a further place that would only make the retrieving of the body harder than it could ever be..Sakura is one of the best ninjas but she should stay because she needed help in running the hospital since there are so many people being confined because of a spreading disease. Shit! Why do all of these must6 happen at the same time! But Sakura is her last option! Shizune maybe one of her apprentices but she is not as skillful as the one who fought akatsuki and defeated Sasori of the red sand, then the decision was final. She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

" Sakura, you are going! Meet me tomorrow morning at exactly 8. Shizune, help me make more herbal medicines for the sick."

IT was 7 am in Konoha. Tsunade was sitting in her office when a knock was heard on her door. She gave the early visitor the permission to enter. The man was wearing an ANBU uniform. The mask in his face was perfectly covering his face.

" Suna's representive is here." He said in a deep masculine tone.

"Let him in and leave the two of us!" Tsunade said dismissively at the ANBU.

The representative entered. Tsunade's gaze, which is usually focused on the papers was now focused at the man who entered. His hair was deep red in color. The marks on the forehead that was clearly from Suna. The fair skin and the dark eye liner in his eyes perfectly describes the very same man except for now that he was not carrying his jar full of sands, the Kazekage of the hidden sand village, Sabaku no Gaara!

Tsuanade stared at him for a while and then coughed a little bit and then after, spoke. " I never though suna would be so generous to send their Kazekage here." She remarked before pronouncing the name. " Gaar."

"I offered myself. You are Hokage. You should understand that being at conflict with a group of bandits is better than reading those papers and signing them. I don't want end up like that." Gaara said in his usual emotionless tone.

" Huh! You say that because you are young and at that age of yours, you should be stuck in a fucking office but you should be playuing with the girls."

Gaara remained stagnant. "Now, Gaara, lets go to our real intensions here. You know very well what happened to Jiraiya. We need to get the bodies from the raiders as soon as possible or else, the situation would be more do not have data to who we are dealing with. But one thing is sure, the leader is sly and he is really crafty. In order for you to be safe, since you are not an ordinary person and there is a posibilty od real danger, I will offer to you one of my most prized apprentice to be your personal medic-nin so that you will not be of so much trouble when injury is needed on the way. you will not mind if somebody will accompany you, don'cha?"

" I do not mind Hokage sama." He said plainly though deep inside him, he does not really need the company of others.

"I'm sure that she will not also mind if she will have a partner in her mission. Don't you, Sakura?" She yelled even before the cherry blossom could even lift a hand to knock. Sakura then, hearing her name, opened the door. She too was shocked at who her company is.

"Kazekage sama!" She bowed in respect to Gaara. Gaara to stared at her. She didn't know that it was Sakura who Tsunade would send. He always thought that it would be Shizune since Shizune was older and Sakura was badly needed in Konoha.

"Okh! The two of you are going to set out at 10 if that would be okay for you Kazekage san since it would fine if you will have your rest because you may be burned out from your travel.

"No thanks." Gaara said flatly. "We live now."

" Then the two of you, go"

They left the Hokage's tower and Sakura went to assist the Kazekage, who, all the time, doesn't even care about her existence.


End file.
